


The One Where Raphael Takes Simon on Their First Date

by Dani Mahealani (ProtectJeanKirschtein)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Date, M/M, enjoy these cute vampires being in love, honestly i have no idea what to tag this as, this is just another short drabble from me to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtectJeanKirschtein/pseuds/Dani%20Mahealani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “Our first date is a picnic on a beach under the stars? Have you swallowed a romance novel? Do I need to call a doctor?”</p>
<p>Raphael the Big Bad Vampire Clan Leader™ takes Simon out on their first date and it's totally not at all what Simon is expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Raphael Takes Simon on Their First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt sent to me on tumblr! This is actually the first saphael thing that I've finished!

When Simon first began dating Raphael, he suspected he had an inability to be lame and cheesy. He didn’t doubt that Raphael could be romantic, but being a cheesy sap would get in the way of his big bad vampire front.

Of course, that idea changed when Raphael pulled Simon away one night for their first date.

Simon had been enjoying some comics in the foyer when Raphael had appeared at his side. “I want to take you on a date,” he said.

Simon startled only a bit and set his comic book down on the arm of the couch. “Somehow you _still_ manage to freak me out when you do that,” he muttered. “A date, huh? Where?”

Raphael smirked, but it felt friendlier than usual. Softer. “That’s the surprise.”

Simon narrowed his eyes. “A surprise date? Should I be worried?” he asked, only half-joking.

Raphael rolled his eyes and grinned as he rested a hand on Simon’s knee. “No, mi amor. I simply want to take you on a date.”

“Yeah, okay,” he said, shrugging. “Take me on this surprise date.”

Raphael smiled and Simon was awestruck for a few moments; Raphael had one of those smiles where his eyes crinkled and Simon swore the room actually lit up whenever he smiled. He always cherished those rare smiles and thought of them whenever things were bad. Magnus Bane might be a warlock, but Raphael Santiago’s smiles were totally magical.

Simon let himself be dragged away from his comics and out to Raphael’s motorcycle. They rode through the sky and Simon couldn’t take his eyes away from the city down below them. Brooklyn really was an entirely different place at night from a birds’ eye view. The buildings were lit up and Simon could see the twinkling lights from all the rides in Coney Island.

After their incredible ride through the sky, Raphael landed in a discreet parking lot near a beach in Coney Island.

“Follow me. I have something ready for you.” Raphael took Simon’s hand in his and began leading him toward the beach.

“Is Coney Island your surprise date?” he asked.

Raphael shook his head. “No, but I’ll keep that in mind for later dates. Keep your eyes closed.”

Simon smiled and closed his eyes. After a few minutes of walking, he piped up again. “Are we almost there yet?”

“Sí, querido, just a few more steps.”

And just as promised, a few steps later, Raphael paused and gave Simon’s hand a squeeze. “You can open them.”

Simon opened his eyes and his mouth hung open at the sight in front of them. There was a blanket set up on the beach with a couple glasses and a pitcher of blood, as well as two plates of moo shu pork. “Raph, did you set this all up?” he asked. He knelt down on the blanket and looked up at Raphael. “A romantic picnic date under stars? Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?” Simon teased.

Raphael shoved his hands into his pockets and shifted a bit on his feet. “Do you like it?”

Simon chuckled and walked back over to lace their fingers together. “Dude, I _love_ it. This is amazing. Thank you.”

Raphael smiled for the second time that night and Simon swore he felt his knees wobble a bit. “I’m glad.”

Simon cupped the back of Raphael’s head and pulled him in for a kiss. For the rest of the night, they spent their time kissing and cuddling and enjoying their picnic under the stars. For at least one night, everything was normal and everything was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments! Here is the post on my blog of this: http://raphaelsantiadios.tumblr.com/post/144488732679/heyo-if-you-still-want-writing-prompts-55-and


End file.
